


Dreams Can Happen

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor dreams of a perfect day with the one he adores and Glorfindel plans to make it happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien owns them, I merely play with them.  
> Title: Dreams Can Happen  
> Author: Jade (aka elladansgirl)  
> Warnings: Au, Slash,  
> Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Summary: Erestor dreams of a perfect day with the one he adores and Glorfindel plans to make it happen
> 
> Request: Erestor/someone. Can be Elf or Vala. "I want romance with smut! :-)  
> Something sweet and sexy. Happy ending is a must."
> 
> A Candy Heart for Faoiltierna!

Erestor had long since finished his work. The reports had been filed; papers had been stacked in order of importance. He had made sure the borrowed books were returned to the library and placed where they belong. His duties were done for the evening yet he was in no hurry to return to his rooms. He knew why though. He hated being there when Glorfindel was out on patrol.

He could not help but smile as he thought of his mate and the years they have, so far, spent together. He thought back to their early years as a couple. The long romantic walks along the water, the small notes that Erestor would receive just to let him know that Glorfindel was thinking of him. They had since fallen into a routine. Taking care of their duties during the day and each other’s needs during the night. Erestor found he sometimes missed those notes, their shared walks. How long had it been since he had found a rose waiting for him in his office every morning?

With a quiet sigh, Erestsor finished the glass of wine and finally returned to his rooms, it felt empty without Glorfindel now and it took a while before sleep set in.

~ ~

“I did not expect to see your return for another few days” Elrond commented as Glorfindel had entered his study  
“No one is” Glorfindel grinned “and that was my plan”  
Elrond gave the golden elf his famous arched eyebrow which in turn made Glorfindel give him a wicked grin in return

“What are you planning?” Elrond questioned

“Nothing that concerns you” Glorfindel chuckled “though I do insist that Erestor be given the day off.”  
Elrond smiled finally as he began to have an idea what Glorfindel was up to. He had to admit it was about time as he knew how Erestor has been feeling later

“And he shall have it” Elrond nodded “enjoy your time with him.”

“I plan to” Glorfindel replied as he left the room, he had not failed to hear Elrond’s laughter as the door had closed behind him

~ ~ ~

Erestor was, as usual, up before dawn. He had always begun his day before most. As he prepared to start his day he noticed something felt different, though he could not say what for sure. He glanced around the room and could not see anything out of place. As he stepped into the sitting room it was then he noticed his reading books had been moved.

It was one thing to come into his and Glorfindel’s rooms uninvited but it was something completely different to leave his books misplaced. As he lifted the book he noticed the note that had been placed between the pages.

Curiosity took over and he slowly opened the letter. He knew the writing instantly and grinned to himself as he read Glorfindel’s words.

I have what you need, come to our special place by the lake.

Erestor read the note a few times. There was no mistake that this was Glorfindel’s writing and he wondered what his mate had planned. He would need to hurry though, if he wished to see Glorfindel soon. He still needed to notify Elrond and see who could take over his duties.

By the time he reached his office, he still could not guess what Glorfindel was up to. He had tried to reach his mate through their bond but no reply had come. Just as he reached his office door, he laughed as he found yet another note pinned to the door

I have already taking care of everything, you have the day off.

Knowing his mate knew him better than anyone, Erestor should not have been surprised at this note. He was more amused than surprised and he could only shake his head as he walked outside and down the path that lead towards the lake.

As he arrived close to where they considered their special place, Erestor noticed a single glass of wine. It had been placed on top a large rock. He smiled as he picked up the glass and the light fruity scent told him it was his favorite.

Sipping the wine slowly he continued to make his way down the path. He could hear the waterfall in the distance and wondered just where he would find his mate. He stopped once more as he found a single white rose waiting for him. Next to the rose was a silver chain with a star symbol attached to it. Beneath the star was another note.

I had two stars made for us, both with the date of our binding engraved on one side. One is yours and I request the honor of placing it around your neck, the other I already wear. It is all I wear as I wait for you, elril nin.

Erestor turned the star symbol over and smiled as he saw the engraved date. He had no idea when Glorfindel had these done. He already loved it and could not wait to wear it. Keeping the rose and the star chain in one hand and his wine in the other, he made his way down the path once more.

“I was begging to wonder if you were lost” Glorfindel smiled at his mate once he had come into view

“Why did you not wake me upon your return?” Erestor questioned. His eyes wandered over his very naked mate as Glorfindel rested against the blanket.

“It is what I always do” Glorfindel replied “and I have missed being able to surprise you this way”

Erestor did not resist as Glorfindel guided him down onto the blanket with him. Any reply he had planned was forgotten as his mate kissed him lovingly.

“may I?” Glorfindel asked as he took the chain from Erector’s hand.

“Please” Erestor nodded and smiled as Glorfindel pushed his hair aside and attached the silver chain around his neck. He shivered softly when he felt the tender kiss against his neck and turned his head to kiss Glorfindel deeply.

“my favorite wine, my favorite rose and my favorite elf.” Erestor purred softly “what more could I ask for.” He smiled

Glorfindel merely smiled as a silent reply and lowered Erestor onto the blanket

“allow me to show everything you desire” He purred into his mate’s ear before he began to undress him slowly

Erestor eyes closed slowly as his mate explored every inch of him, using both his hands and his mouth. His breathing deepened as his desire increased and it did not take long before Erestor was pleading to be taken.

“You would have me rush this?” Glorfindel questioned as he took up the rose and trailed it slowly along Erestor’s skin then slowly let it trail over his mate’s very obvious arousal

“no” Erestor breathed out as he arched into the feel of the soft petals along his hard flesh. “I would have you end this sweet torture and love me “

“your wish, elril nin” Glorfindel replied as he moved over his mate and entered him slowly “is always my command.”

Erestor gave into the pleasure, Glorfindel could always bring him. He would always swear he saw stars each time they came together this way. His own cried of pleasure matched Glorfindel’s as they both reached completion at the exact same time.

He could only smile up at his mate as he realized he had the most perfect day, yet more importantly, he had the most perfect mate. He had Glorfindel.

~ ~

The End

 

Translations:  
elril nin=my star…(literally,my bright star)


End file.
